eraversefandomcom-20200213-history
Never Surrender: Chapter 1
Never Surrender: Chapter 1 By MattShadow "Hurry up and finish that burger," started Malik Ander as he addressed his 3 younger sister, Jenny. She twirled her long blond hair around before responding. "Come on Mal, I've already read the minds of everybody here, and nobody is a Hunter." Malik sighed and waited a few seconds. "How about the minds of everybody that has walked in since you first did, or maybe you skipped somebody by accident? You can never be too careful, so just hurry up and finish eating so we can get back to the motel and get out of Toronto." Jenny nodded as she finished chewing another piece of burger. "Hold your horses, I'll be done in a few minutes." With that, Malik shut up and began staring at the entrance, and then to another, casually determining all viable exit locations in case a need for a swift get away should anything happen. The sound of the bell on the door brought Malik out of his trance, to which he focused on the door. He noticed a taller looking man wearing a weird eye piece that he recognized far to well. "Jenny, we have to go, right now." Jenny looked up and traced his eyes to the door. She turned and noticed the tall black man standing near the doorway who was scanning the burger joint for any abnormal persons, such as them. Jenny began to focus and peered into his mind. None in the far right corner by the second entrance, he turned to the next corner. None over there. He touched his ear and she noticed him whisper something. "Johann, anything over by you?" Jenny turned her head to the second door to notice another man, Johann, standing by it, almost as if... "Mal! They are guarding the entrances, they have us surrounded!" she thought to Malik, and since she is a Telepath, he could understand. Malik nodded. "Okay, listen to me," he began to whisper, "I will cause a distraction and break the window we are standing next to. I need you to jump through and run as fast as you can, just run, go to the motel and I will be right behind okay?" Jenny once again nodded, and Malik could see her body tense up for the upcoming run. Malik began to concentrate, and Jenny began bracing for incoming glass. Suddenly, Jenny jumped through the glass window, startling Malik, and everybody else inside. "They see us!" shouted Jenny as loud as she could above the sound of shattering glass. Malik instantly reacted, pushing the black Hunter out of the door and quickly turning to face the other. Johann began to raise his gun, as Malik took control of a chair and flung it at him, managing to knock the gun just enough so the tranquilizer dart that sprang from it narrowly missed him. Malik turned and raced out the window as Jenny got up and began to sprint away. As another whizzed past his head, Malik knew they were in trouble. "Run!" Category:Story Category:Chapter Category:First Chapter Category:Collaboration Category:MattShadow